


The Florist

by heytheregisela



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mavin, Mavin AU, RageHappy, floral shop AU, florist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2369402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heytheregisela/pseuds/heytheregisela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin works at floral shop and Michael comes in one day to buy a bouquet for a date. When Michael keeps coming back, Gavin just thinks Michael is a real romantic. What he doesn't know, though, is Michael isn't just coming back for the flowers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Florist

**Author's Note:**

> This is a cute, small drabble from a prompt given to me by one of my fanfic giveaway winners !!! :D

Michael didn't always considered himself quite the guy to go on a blind date. The only reason he actually agreed to go on one was because his friends wouldn't drop the whole “You haven't gone out with anyone in over a year” subject. So fine, Michael told them they could set him up with someone, but he was just going to go on the date to shut his friends up. Maybe afterwards, they would leave him alone.

Having an hour to spare, he figured he could be nice and go buy his date some flowers. There wasn't any harm in that.

Walking into the floral shop he had drove passed many times before, his eyes scanned the many flowers that practically covered the place in bright and dark colors.

“How may I help you?” A voice with a British accent asked. Michael looked over at the counter to see a young man standing behind it; he was smiling slightly at Michael that Michael couldn't help but return it. The florist looked about his age, with green/blue eyes, sandy blond hair, and a scruffy face. He also a large nose that suited him very well.

“Uh,” Michael tried to speak, but he hadn't realized how distracted he had been by checking out the florist’s features. The florist rose his eyebrows, but he said nothing and waited for Michael to continue. “I'd like to get a bouquet of flowers for... a date.”

“Do you have a specific flower in mind?”

“A specific flower?”

“Yeah. Usually customers know exactly what they're looking for.”

“Well, I'm not a usual customer.” The florist laughed softly and nodded.

“May I suggest some, then?” He asked Michael.

“Sure.”

“Is this a special date or-”

“God, no,” Michael immediately cut him off. “It's actually a blind date. I just thought it'd be nice to bring them some flowers.” He shrugged, but the florist's eyes seemed to brighten.

“I normally wouldn't recommend flowers on a blind date, but it is a really nice gesture,” the florist said. “I would say go with some Pom Pom Mums.” He started to walk over to the corner of the store and Michael followed. “They're lovely, but not as romantic as roses.” Michael watched as the man picked up a bunch of the flowers.

“I think these yellow ones would do great,” he explained, “because they represent friendship.” Michael raised an eyebrow at that. He never knew a color of a follow meant anything.

“Awesome,” he finally spoke, “then I'll get those. Thanks.... uh...” his eyes went to scan the name tag on the man's shirt, “Gavin.”

Gavin looked at him and smiled. “You're welcome... uh... you don't have a name tag I can read off.”

“Oh, it's Michael.”

“Ah, well, you're welcome, Michael,” Gavin said with a smile, and again, Michael smiled back without being able to help it. They stood there, merely smiling at each other before the Brit cleared his throat and looked back down at the flowers as heat crept up on his cheeks. “So, will you be paying in cash?”

 

* * *

 

When a week had passed and a customer walked in one afternoon, Gavin was pleasantly surprised to see it was Michael.

“Back for more?” He asked, and Michael's eyes widened.

“What do you mean?”

Gavin blinked, but he smiled anyway. “For more flowers.”

 _Oh._ Michael breathed out a laugh and nodded.

“Yep,” he answered, “I just... you're pretty good at knowing your shit about flowers that I thought I'd come back and get more from the expert.” Gavin almost blushed at the compliment.

“I wouldn't call myself an expert,” he told Michael, “but I do know my flowers.”

“Then what do you suggest I get this time?”

And it didn't even end there; Michael actually came back a few more times, but the fourth time he walked in, Gavin had to ask, “You and this person are really hitting it off, huh?”

Michael furrowed his eyebrows, slightly confused by the question, but then he remembered. “Oh,” he said softly, “Um... s-sure.”

Gavin was facing him with a questioning look that had Michael sighing and confessing, “The blind date was alright, but I wasn't feeling it.”

“Then why the bloody hell have you been coming back here? I thought you two have been going on _loads_ of dates.”

“ _Well_...” Michael began slowly, sounding like he had just been caught doing something he shouldn't have been doing, “I may have not been feeling it with them, but I... uh, I've been feeling it with someone else.” He looked Gavin in the eyes with the most innocent look that Gavin found his heart beating a bit faster, because he understood.

He understood completely.

And he grinned at Michael.

“Hi,” Michael said as he held out his hand, “I'm Michael.”

Gavin was finding it way to difficult to stop smiling as he shook Michael's hand. “I'm Gavin.”

“Hey, Gavin. By any chance, do you wanna go on a date with me?”

“Hmm,” Gavin sighed, getting a thoughtful look on his face, “That depends. Will you bring me flowers?”

“Of course,” Michael answered cheerfully, “Because I know this guy who seriously knows his fucking flowers.” And Gavin laughed.

“Is that a 'yes'?” Michael asked.

“Definitely.”

 


End file.
